Switched
by KishigoLuver
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu are sent out to find a new Mew Aqua.  As they're fighting over it, the Aqua explodes and showers them in a weird pink dust.  The next morning, they wake up to find that they aren't themselves... KxI


**KishigoLuver:** Hmmm... Call me Ebi-chan. I know I was already working on a story... But I got this other idea! You'll just have to wait and see what it is. The main paring of this story is Kisshu+Ichigo. Of course.

**Ichigo:** I hate you...

**Kisshu:** KONEKO-CHAN!!! glompies Ichigo

**Ichigo:** RAPE!!!!!!!

**Ebi:** XD

**Kisshu:** Okay I'm done.

**Ebi:** Yes, my sense of humor sucks. But anyway... Take it away, Pai.

**Pai:** Ebi does not own any aspect of Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

**Ebi:** That's right!

-----------------------

Keiichiro carefully studied the information on the computer screen. "Ryou, take a look at this," he motioned for Ryou to come without removing his eyes from the monitor.

"What is it?" Ryou questioned, looking over Keiichiro's shoulder.

The picture on the screen enlarged. "I think I've found another Mew Aqua. Well, its relative location at least, but… something's different," Keiichiro said.

Ryou looked a bit closer. "Those readings are nothing like I've seen before in an Aqua," he observed, "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Whether it is or not, I'm sure that it is of importance, which means…"

Ryou quickly realized what it meant. "The aliens are likely to be after it as well. I'll go inform the girls," he said, rushing down the stairs and into the Café.

-----------------------

"Purin-chan, get OFF the chandilier!!" Ichigo shouted. Purin did as she was told, acrobatically backflipping off of the chandilier and landing gracefully on two feet.

"Oh… noooo!" Retasu tried her hardest to balance the plates in either of her hands, but failed, watching them fall to the hard floor and shatter into a million pieces. "Gomennasai! Gomennasai! I'll clean that up right away!!"

Minto sat at a table sipping her daily tea. She silently laughed to herself at their clumsiness.

"Girls, come upstairs," Ryou suddenly appeared. Everyone looked in his direction and went upstairs to the lab.

"What's going on?" Zakuro asked calmly.

Ryou turned to them all. "Keiichiro found what we believe to be another Mew Aqua in Tokyo Harbor. We need you girls to go look for it because the aliens are probably after it as well."

"So, we're going to have to close the Café for the night," Keiichiro said.

Minto had an idea. "If only one of us goes out to look for it, then the rest could continue to manage the Café, right?"

"Good thinking, Minto," Keiichiro complimented.

"Yes. How about we have Ichigo go to look? You can find the Aqua, right Ichigo?" Minto smirked.

Ryou nodded. "Her body has the strongest reaction to the Aqua when it is near, so that makes sense,"

"What? Why me? That's not fair!" Ichigo whined.

"Get going, superhero," Ryou teased. Ichigo looked at him with a grimace, and then ran out the door to search for the Mew Aqua.

-----------------------

"So, we finally found another one!" Taruto exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Taruto. Now, we must calculate the precise location and retrieve it before the Mew Mews," Pai stated in a monotone voice, rapidly typing something into the computer.

"Ah," he said suddenly, turning to his two companions, "It appears that this particular Mew Aqua is located near the Tokyo Harbor area. Kisshu…"

Kisshu, who was currently occupied with his daydreams of Ichigo Momomiya, was not paying the least bit of attention to Pai.

"KISSHU!! WAKE UP!!" Taruto shouted in his ear, causing him to jump back into reality.

"What? What'd I miss?" Kisshu asked stupidly.

Pai sighed, exasperated. "Another Aqua, Kisshu. And YOU'RE going to be looking for it."

"At the harbor, by the way," Taruto added.

"But why do I have to be the one?" Kisshu complained.

"Because YOU'RE the only one of us who's strong enough to fight that old hag!" Taruto explained.

Glaring at Taruto, Kisshu growled. "Don't call Ichigo 'old hag' ever again if you want to keep your face," he said as calmly as possible.

Taruto hid behind Pai. Pai sighed again. "Just go, Kisshu. We'll be waiting back here, so hurry up."

"Fine," with a final death-glare at Taruto, Kisshu teleported to an area near the harbor.

-----------------------

Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
